BVB Army Call to Arms: Apocalypse
by kittyccc
Summary: The world has been taken over by a secret government organization BLINCO (Brothers Left In Crushed Opium) and literally want to watch the world burn. Kate and the band Black Veil Brides call up the BVB Army to stop this organization from achieving their goal. This is BVB Army Call to Arms: Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They had planned for this to happen… Why today?

…

March 28, 2013

It was the eve of Kate's birthday, her last day of being considered a minor in America. She was extremely excited because she was about to go to her favorite band's concert: Black Veil Brides. Her boyfriend, who was as a dedicated fan as she, had bought the tickets for her present. They were in her bathroom putting on war paint.

"I'm so excited! I'm glad you were able to get these. And VIP passes! Dude you're the best."

"No problem. Thanks to work and everything I was able to buy them. How does my war paint look?"

Matt was an artist in all the styles, but his specialties were drawing and painting. He had this beautiful design on his face going down his neck, and the stitching on right side of his mouth.

"It looks beautiful," I responded with a smile. "My turn?"

He painted on me the same design on the opposite side of her face and the stitching on the left of her mouth. They were now ready to go, but her friend Yasmin told them she was going to pick them up. They waited for about an hour and then heard her pull up. They grabbed the tickets and VIP passes and ran outside and got into her car.

"Dude," Kate started. "Were gonna be so late, where were you?"

"Busy." She replied.

"Coulda told us ahead of time…" Matt started but then suddenly they noticed there was someone riding shotgun.

Kate couldn't believe who she saw.

"SEXY DEZIRAE!" Kate shouted.

Dezi was Kate's best friend since freshmen year. She had left their school because of money issues and couldn't continue. She was working on her GED and doing an awesome job at it. They planned on going to the same college together.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Kate!" Dezi said as she presented me with a gift.

"Oh my god, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. Since the day I found out I couldn't go to school with you and you and DD treated me out to lunch and bought me early Christmas gifts, I had to give you something for your birthday. Now open it, I wanna see your reaction!"

Kate opened up the bag and saw a card and a little box. The box contained earrings that had the letter's K on them and the card contained $50.

"For the tattoo we're getting you at midnight. We already booked you an appointment," said Dezi.

"No way you guys, this is all too much… I don't even know what to get."

"Well we got VIP tix, you're gonna get their signatures. Get them on your arm or something and get them tattooed!" Yasmin stated.

Kate thought that was a good idea and she was so excited to do so.

They arrived at the concert venue. Yasmin dropped them off and went to go park.

"Save my spot in line!" She yelled at us.

They were an hour early. Matt wanted to be there two hours early because he wanted to do people's war paint if concert goers had no time to do theirs or had no ability to purchase war paint. They were watching him paint random beautiful designs on people that asked him, then Yasmin showed up and security let them in.

"Great timing," Dezi said.

"I'm usually lucky with that," she replied.

They all gathered at the front of the stage. It was the best area because for them because they were right next to the band when they played. They waited for about fifteen minutes. Then the lights went down and everyone screamed. Black Veil Brides came out and started their set, starting off with "New Religion". It was amazing. Kate and all her friends knew every lyric to every song. They head banged, crowd surfed and Dezi touched Andy's hand. Kate and Matt kissed when the "Morticians Daughter" played and "Rebel Love Song", since that was the song represented their relationship. The band ended their set with "In the End."

"Thanks for coming out tonight everybody!" Andy said, and he walked off stage.

At the end of the concert, Yasmin caught one of CC's drum sticks and Dezi, thanks to her height, caught Jake's pick. They were so excited to meet them all and get their stuff signed. Kate was excited and couldn't wait to meet her role models.

They entered the backstage area where all the band members were. They were lined up ready to sign whatever was handed to them and to chat with their fans. Kate and Matt were up next and Matt told them all it was Kate's birthday.

"Oh sweet, Happy birthday!" said Ashley

"How old are you?" asked Jinxx

"18. Finally." Kate sighed.

"18 was a fun year for me," started CC, with his huge grin. "I got all my first tattoos and stuff."

"Awesome!" replied Kate. "I'm getting my first ones tonight."

"What you gonna get?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping you guys would sign on random areas of my body and I would get those tattooed."

"Great idea! I call your upper arm!" said CC

"I want your stomach, like my Outlaw tattoo." Ashley chimed in.

"I'll sign the side of your torso," Jinxx said.

"Dibs on your upper leg!" shouted Jake.

"Thanks guys! You're so fucking awesome," Kate said, with a huge smile on her face.

They signed their autographs where they said they would. After, Kate started walking to Andy. He was surrounded by girls so Kate had to wait for a while. When he was finally free, Kate approached him.

"Hey there, how you doin?" He asked, with that gorgeous smile that makes you melt inside.

"I'm okay thanks," Kate replied. "You were amazing up there. I always love your performances."

"Thanks, you're sweet. So what can I do for you?"

"Uhm, can you sign my arm please? I'm gonna get it tattooed later tonight. It's my 18th birthday."

"Oh sweet, happy birthday!" He gave Kate a hug which made her feel amazing. He took out his sharpie and prepared to sign his autograph.

His eyes widened when he saw her wrist.

"Are these…?" He started to question.

"Yeah, I've had a rough life. It all stopped when I started listening to BVB but, still the damage shows…"

"Well, I'm glad you stopped, and I'm glad we could help. It's people like you that make us feel like we're doing something right. "

He signed her arm and drew a BVB pentagram on her shoulder and wrote "Never Give In" on the right wrist and "A Savior Will Be There" on her left.

"Wow, this is more than I expected. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for the birthday girl." He winked at her which frightened but excited her. "Have fun and stay safe."

"Thank you, so much Andy! I'll be at your next concert for sure."

"Awesome, and again happy birthday! By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Kate. Short for Katerina, based off the character from Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew."

"Interesting. I like your name."

"Thanks. I'll see you next concert! If not before, by some luck."

"Definitely. Night." He waved and she waved back. She had never been so nervous and happy in her life.

On the car ride to the tattoo shop, her friends and boyfriend were all talking about the things that were signed by all the band members. Kate just looked out the window thinking of Andy and their conversation.

They arrived at the tattoo parlor and Kate told them she wanted the signatures, drawings and quotes permanent on her skin. They agreed and she sat down in the chair. She was nervous as they prepared the tattoo needle, wondering if it was going to hurt or not. Then the artist sat down and began to start. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, just annoying pricks after annoying pricks. After all of the signatures and Andy's drawing and quote were finished, she paid the guy and showed her boyfriend. He told her they looked as beautiful as she was. He then kissed her as the clock stroke 12:01, the time she was born, and said "Happy Birthday Kate." It was the best birthday she had ever had. But little did she know that when she'd wake up in the morning, her entire world would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

March 29, 2010

"We have exactly three years to prepare for this, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand how you can all do this. I'm leaving the band."

"Sandra, don't! We need you."

"I didn't sign up for this bull shit! I'll help, but this is all happening way to fast. I need some space."

"…"

"…She gone?"

"…Yeah."

"Don't let that get us down. I know the perfect guy for our new general. His name is Christian Coma, or CC. He's a drummer like her and into pyrotechnics."

"Recruit him. We need five generals for this war. We need to plan now."

…

March 29, 2013

Kate woke up from her deep sleep at around 10 AM. She loved how her birthday was on a day with no school and on a Friday. Her father was at work and her siblings were at school, so the house was peaceful and quiet. She got up and said hello to her mother's picture on her desk. She had died of cancer the summer before Kate started high school and soon after her dad became an alcoholic. She had to raise her twin brother and sister, Emilio and Emma and baby sister, Rachel for the past four years alone. Things were better now that the twins were older and Rachel was in Kindergarten. She was a really smart toddler since Kate couldn't do much but read and teach her. Kate was really good at teaching; it seemed that she could even teach a 3 year old, and just like Rachel, was a fast learner.

She took a shower, blow dried her hair and got dressed. She wasn't much of a makeup person, only on special occasions. She made breakfast and turned on the TV. "Invader Zim", her favorite show growing up was on. She sat on the couch with her bowl of Cap'n Crunch and enjoyed the episode to the end, when suddenly the TV turned off. All the electricity was out in the house. "Dammit," Kate swore, and got up to get flashlights out for later. Five minutes later, her cell phone rang. It was Matt.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Not much just that the electricity went out at school during the first few minutes of lunch. Everyone's freaking out, but I bet it's nothing. My brother texted me it was out at home too so I called to see if I could come over and mooch off yours. Spend your birthday with you after school before your dad gets home, is that cool?"

"Well, as much as I'd love for you to come over, my electricity's out too."

"Damn, well we can still hang out right?"

"Yes we can."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh hold on, there's someone at the door, I'll talk to you later. If my phone's dead, call the landline, it still works even when the power's out."

"KK, lunch is almost over now anyway. Later babe!"

She hung up and asked who it was at the door.

There was no reply.

Kate really wished she had a peep hole.

"Hello?! Anyone there?" She shouted.

"Open the door" a male voice responded.

"Why? I don't know who you are. If it's about the electricity, mines out too. Otherwise, please leave."

"Open the door or we will shoot it down," a different male voice said.

"With what, your fake ass M-16? Get a life you stupid idiot."

"How dare you talk to us like that! Stand back from the door."

"Fuck you! I'm staying here till you leave."

"Your attitude will serve you a long time behind bars young lady," the original voice responded.

"I am a full grown woman, jack ass, and thanks to the First Amendment I can say whatever the fuck I want."

"Not under this government."

"What?" Kate was truly confused. What were these punks trying to do?

They kicked down the door and barged into her house. They had huge guns that Kate had never seen before, and were dressed in combat clothes with an emblem that said BLINCO on the left breast. They told her to put her hands behind her head. She did so, revealing her tattoos and bracelets from her black tee-shirt.

"Ah, look at this little punk. No wonder she tried talking back," the brunette haired soldier started.

"Kneel down" the blond soldier said.

She did so. As this was happening, she was remembering where her father's gun was, and how to shoot it. Her father had taught her how to shoot. If there was anything good her father ever did to her was teach her how to shoot a gun, a bow and arrow, and knife throwing and fighting. He wanted her to learn all these fighting techniques because he was scared he would attack her in a drunken rampage.

The soldiers went through her house, upstairs and down, and took food, valuables, clothing and other items, leaving her with almost nothing in the house.

"This is for being a little spit fire." The brunette guy said.

"Let's teach her a better lesson than this, hey Joe?"

They took her outside and made her stand with her hands on her head.

They positioned their guns at her neighbor's house down the street.

"These guys tried to fight back, guns and all. Guess what were gonna do to them."

The soldier then shot the gun. A high pitched sound went off, that almost sounded like a million screams. Black plasma shot from the gun and set the house on fire in a black flame that spread quickly and seemed like it would not extinguish. Kate noticed several houses around the neighborhood had the same black hue from them. The screams from the people inside them made Kate want to cry.

"We sent them to hell! Hahaha!"

"What? Who are you guys? Why are you doing this?!" Kate asked demandingly.

"You don't watch the news kid? Oh right, electricity's out cause, uh, we did that! Hahaha!"

They high-fived each other like it were the greatest joke in history.

"You guys are sick. I hate people like you!"

"Oh… oh my. You should not have said that."

"You know… there are several settings to this gun…"

"Stun…"

"Kill…"

"And eternal flame. The one we were told to use the most, since we have unlimited ammo."

"And we think you deserve… eternal damnation…"

They aimed the gun at her. Kate was scared out of her mind. She was going to die a horrible death today, on her birthday. How ironic, she thought. She wasn't going to live the rest of her life. Who would take care of her siblings? Her baby sister, the twins, her life was flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes and knew this was the end…

Two gun shots went off. Kate opened her eyes and the soldiers were on the ground, dead.

"Head shot!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Ash, this is serious business."

"Might as well have fun with it," he shrugged.

Kate opened her eyes and looked to her right. Ashley Purdy and Jake Pitts from the band Black Veil Brides were walking towards her.

"Kate, right?" Ash started

"Y-yea… that's right," she said, trembling as they helped her up.

"We know you're in shock, and out of the loop, but you need to come with us."

"What, why? This makes no sense. Who were these guys, why did I almost die, and why is the fire black!?" She shouted.

"Shhh calm down. Just come with us and we will explain," Jake said calmingly.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Kate asked.

Ash and Jake gave her a quizzical look.

"We just saved your life babe. Look around you. No one else is here. You can either come with us and survive, or you stay and wait for more of the bad guys to come and get you. Your choice," Ash replied.

Kate looked behind her. Only two hours since she woke up and her whole neighborhood had gone to hell. What was she thinking? She had to go with them.

"Alright," Kate replied. "I'll go with you. Let me just grab a few things."

"You have all the time you need," replied Jake. "But the faster we get to base, the better."

"Where is the base?"

"Your local football stadium. Only, it doesn't look like one anymore," answered Ash.

Kate ran into her house and looked through all the pile of things the soldiers were going to take. She took her moms picture and a family photo out of their frames, folded them and put them in her bra. She took her cell phone and her charger just in case there was electricity at the base. She was about to go upstairs but then she saw her notebook she drew in and wrote poetry. She decided to take that with her. Seemed like a good time for inspiration.

She went upstairs in the attic, the only place untouched by the soldiers. There her father's shot gun, pistol, and butterfly knife were. She checked the number of bullets and they were both fully loaded. She grabbed the extra bullets for each gun and put the knife in her pocket, the gun in her belt, and carried her shot gun around her back by its strap. She grabbed a backpack and put the bullets, two extra shirts, black jeans, and her second pair of combat boots in her bag. She was prepared for a fight.

She walked down stairs and started to write a note in the kitchen:

Dad, twins and Rachel,

"I've gone to fight. I've been told the base is at the football stadium so if you need shelter and care, that's where I'll be. Stay safe. I hope I find you soon. I have my phone with me. Hopefully they have electricity. Remember the landline should still work. I'll try to contact you if I can. I took the guns and butterfly knife. Dad, you taught me well. If you read this take the twins and Rachel to the base. Mom would want that.

With much love,

Katerina."

With watery eyes, Kate left her home, the place she grew up in. She wondered what had happened to her dad, siblings, friends and Matt, but now was not the time to worry about that. Right now, she needed to get to safety and to join the BVB Army to fight the bad guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They started walking. Ashley and Jake had parked their motorcycles a few blocks down the street. They hopped on their bikes and Kate sat behind Ashley on his. She had never been on a motorcycle before.

It was the ride of her life; the wind in her hair, the thrill she felt going through her body made her want to get her own.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the football stadium, or what Jake and Ashley called "Home Base."

"It's our central command," Jake started. "We're expecting big things from BLINCO so we prepared a station in each country. Our plan is to make sure they don't spread to the rest of the world."

"What happens if they do?" Kate asked.

"All hell will break loose," Ashley replied. "Literally."

"If the fire covers the entirety of the earth, it will literally raise a hell on earth," Jake responded.

_Sounds scary, _thought Kate. _What have I gotten myself into? How did I easily say yes to this?_

The stadium did not look like how it used to be. It was covered up, every entrance blocked with metal coverings and the dome was closed. The only way to get it was by the secret passage way that only the Rebels, as they called themselves, knew. There was a port right next to the stadium with a boardwalk. Ashley and Jake seemed to ride through it pretty fast that Kate thought they would crash into the water. They sped up, approaching the water fast. Kate closed her eyes. She felt a _woosh_ as she and the guys were teleported into the stadium, which did not look like a stadium anymore.

The field was now a combat training field and hangar for transports. In the middle was a red tent with satellite sticking out of it. The upper floors were now used for weapon making, classrooms, storage and sleeping quarters. The arena seats were now hangout spaces for those living here. Kate was extremely impressed with what they had done to the place.

Jinxx was directing traffic, telling everyone where to put everything. He noticed Jake, Ash and Kate walking toward him, but he didn't even have to turn around.

"Glad you made it back safely. I was starting to worry," he started.

"Well, you knew what was going to happen already so don't worry about it. Kate just needed to grab some things," Ash replied.

"Really? Like what?" Jinxx asked.

"Well, clothes and stuff…" Kate shyly put, "and since we're getting ready for war, I brought guns and my butterfly knife."

Jinxx turned around. "You know how to use guns and a butterfly knife?"

"Yeah… uh, my dad taught me," Kate replied.

"Well… seems like I missed that about you. I knew there was something special about you, but couldn't find what it was. But now we can use you for something!"

"What do you mean?"

"Training of course! You can teach the other kids how to fight."

"I was asking about the special thing, but wait, did you say kids!? And I really want to know, who are we fighting and what the eff is going on here?"

"Oh right, she doesn't know… " Jinxx went off in thought. "Well, get her to her room to put her stuff away. Then she has to meet with The Prophet."

"The Prophet? Who's that?"

"The Prophet… you know, Andy."

"Oh! Um, okay…"

"I'll take you to your quarters first. Show you where we're all living so if you need us, you know where we are."

She followed Jinxx with Jake and Ashley trailing behind. On the side, where the locker rooms and foot ball teams went down to hangout after the games, were used as showers, bathrooms and bedrooms for the guys.

She passed by a room filled with chemistry equipment and traditional items used for the art of divination.

"That's my lab," Jinxx started. "My room is right across from it, along with Sammi. If you need someone to talk to, she'd be more than happy to do so."

They continued along the corridor.

"Next to me is CC. He should be in his room, exercising most likely. His girlfriend Lauren is in there too. I have a feeling the two of you can get along well."

Jinxx knocked on CC's door. CC opened it with a smile on his face and sweat on his brow.

"Hey what's up?"

"We found her," Jinxx told him. Kate's eyes widened. _Who? Me? What? _She thought.

"Ah," CC replied. "I see. No time to waste then."

They continued down the corridor, Jinxx pointing out more of the rooms. It went in the order of Jinxx's and Sammi's, CC's and Lauren's, Jake and Ella's, Ashley and whoever he would be with him that night, and then Andy's room.

"Is Juliet with Andy's room?" Kate asked out of curiosity, since all the other members had their beaus with them and Andy was alone.

"We can't find her," Jinxx replied. "She's gone MIA."

"Oh…" Kate didn't realize she asked a sensitive question.

"Just don't bring it up around him. He's still a little sensitive about it."

"What are you guys talking about? I'm fine"

Andy appeared behind us. He had this huge smile on his face, as if he heard everything we said. He didn't look as if he was worried.

"You weren't doing so well yesterday," Jinxx said in reply.

"There's no time moping around. Our goal is one thing: We need to stop BLINCO. Let's get into the conference room."

The six of them walked to a room with a table and six chairs set for them, as if they knew there were going to be exactly six people meeting that day.

They all sat down and Andy began the meeting.

"As we all know, BLINCO has started their escapade to rid the impure and start the world anew again by setting the world on fire."

"Ironic no?" Ashley cut in.

Andy shot Ash a look that basically told him to shut up. Ash looked down and chuckled.

"Anyway, Jinxx is still currently working on a cure to stop the fire, as we all know it burns on forever and nothing can stop it. Jinxx, have you made any more progress with that?"

"Negative. I'm still missing one piece of the puzzle before I can actually start testing it. I want to be sure it is the right cure so that nothing goes haywire and we burn Home Base down."

"Alright. Work hard on this. Had any visions lately?"

_Visions, what? _Kate thought to herself.

"Other than BLINCO's plan to attack Home Base and the battle coming up, I have nothing."

_They're going to attack here? And there's an upcoming battle? This is all happening so fast… _Kate's mind was reeling.

Andy switched gears. "Ash, any news on school evacuations?"

"We've gotten about 40 schools evacuated, 30 high school, 10 middle school. We have about 1,000 kids. By tomorrow we should have 3,000 and by the end of the week 10,000."

_A perfect Army. _Kate thought.

"Okay. CC, battle plans?"

"We've found where we will most likely fight, in the fields outside the city. These kids are strong and willing to fight, but not trained."

"And that's where Kate comes in."

Kate looked up as she noticed her name. "What?"

"Kate you're trained in the art of self defense no?" Andy asked.

"Well, my dad did train me…"

"And you know how to shoot and use knives?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Great. Tomorrow after morning announcements you will train everyone based on their age through the different time slots."

"Hold up. I just got here and you're putting way too much work on me way to fast. Please slow down."

"Kate this is war, we have no time to-

"No Andy," Jinxx cut him off. "She really needs the low down. She doesn't know what this is all about."

"Right now we need to take care of business," Andy replied."She can listen to the reason why we're fighting in the morning. Kate, can you handle this or not."

They all stared at her. Kate felt really uncomfortable.

"Uhm… uh… Yes. I can handle this."

_What?! What did I just say? _

"Good. Good. Now I have a lot of work to do. And it's getting late. I'm going to make an announcement everyone should go to their sleeping quarters and get some rest for the big day tomorrow. You should all go to sleep. The meeting is adjourned. "

They all went off to their rooms. Jinxx escorted Kate to her room, since it was right next to hers.

"I'll be up late working. If you need me just knock. Or talk to Sammi. Goodnight Ms. Kate."

"Night Jinxx."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate couldn't sleep that night. She tried her different methods of listening to music, reading and meditating, but she kept on thinking. _What have I gotten into? Who is BLINCO? Could I really be a good leader? How did they even find me… what is my future going to be like? And then tomorrow… I've never taught anyone anything! How am I supposed to teach these kids… And I miss Matt and my friends… I wonder where they are…_

Holding on to her Princess Ariel doll her boyfriend bought her for Christmas, she got up to check the time. Her phone read 1:30 AM. At times like these she would call her boyfriend and he would wake up no matter what and talk her back to sleep. But Matt was nowhere to be found. _How could Andy not worry about Juliet? I'm scared to death about what happened to Matt. _

Kate noticed a light outside her door. _Maybe Jinxx is still working_. She wanted someone to talk to, so maybe he could answer her questions a bit more.

She opened the door and saw that he sounded busy working on finding a cure for the fire. She decided not to walk over to Jinxx's lab. She then saw that Jinxx and Sammi's bedroom lights were on. _Better not annoy Jinxx. Maybe Sammi can help me out._

Walking over to the room, Kate was thinking of all the questions she had for her. She saw Sammi sitting at her electric piano, headphones in as not to disturb the others in the rest of the rooms. She seemed so at peace when she played, and very graceful. Kate knocked on the side of the open door to get her attention. Sammi turned around.

"Hey! You must be Kate. C'mon in, sit down on the bed."

"Hey, thanks." Kate sat down. Sammi turn her piano off, put her headphones down and sat next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sammi asked.

"No, I'm really worried and I still have questions I want answered that can't wait for morning announcements."

"Ah ok. Well, I can try my best to answer what I know. Shoot."

"Okay, so who's BLINCO, and why are we at war with them?"

"Brothers Left in Crushed Opium; An old cult that believes in the myth of the three brothers who were left for dead in a poppy field that was supposedly grown for opium based products. Killed by their own children because they weren't giving them what they wanted. They believe that children must be obedient and follow orders, but children are children. That's why they detest children so much. And since children can't be as obedient as they want them to, they think they're better off dead. They're using the children they capture as child soldiers to protect themselves, selfish bastards. They do have their own army though when the going gets tough or they don't have any more kids. "

"That's horrible! And, we have to fight these children?"

"Not necessarily fight, more like save them. But they might be brainwashed so much that they can't be saved."

Kate stared at her. "…Do you think that's where my younger siblings are?"

Sammi looked up at Kate with sad eyes. "… Yes, unfortunately."

Kate cursed and started to cry. "Dammit! If only they didn't have school, if only my dad was around if only mom…"

"Kate, nothing can be done to reverse what has happened in the past 24 hours. We just have to save them before they can be killed."

Kate continued to cry. Sammi got up from her chair and sat next to Kate, holding her in a warm, loving embrace; Almost motherly.

"You need to be strong Kate. Look, the reason we're at war with them is they want to kill the rebellious youth and make the even younger children just like them since they need to rely on adults to keep the cult alive. You're teaching the kids some important lessons about standing up for themselves in a huge transitional point in their lives."

"I don't even know if I can do this Sammi," Kate replied, sobbing. "I've never taught people anything, I'm not a leader."

"Kate, even the best leaders have a really weird start. Look at all the guys in this band. They were just normal kids when they were born, and then they became inspirational band members, and now they're saving the world! You just have to believe in yourself. I think it's best if you go to sleep now. Want me to walk you to your room?"

Kate sniffled. "Yes.."

Sammi and Kate got up and they walked back to her room. Kate got into bed with her Ariel doll and Sammi smoothed out Kate's hair. She seemed very motherly while doing this.

"Hey Sammi?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Can you teach me how to play piano? I used to take lessons but.."

"Sure. I'd be honored to."

"Thanks. Oh and Sammi?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for being nice to me; even though this is our first time meeting, you're almost exactly like my mom."

Sammi laughed. "Mom? Well that's interesting. Do you miss yours?"

"Always have, always will. She died when I was in middle school."

"I see. Well goodnight Kate."

"Night."

Kate went to sleep feeling a little more informed and a little more loved. It was as if her mom channeled through Sammi to comfort her. _Maybe this will be alright if I have Sammi with me._


End file.
